bigideafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
O Que Fazer Quando Estou Com Medo?/Transcrição
Esta é uma transcrição do episódio para O Que Fazer Quando Estou Com Medo? Transcrição (A cena se abre para Bob e Larry na bancada) Bob: Oi, pessoal! Bem-vindos ao programa! Sou Bob o Tomate, amiguinho! Larry: E eu sou Larry o Pepino! Bob: E estamos aqui para responder suas perguntas. Larry: É, isso aí! Bob: Hoje nós temos uma carta de Lúcia Medeiros de Bonito, Mato Grosso, que escreveu... Lúcia: Queridos Bob e Larry, eu tenho 6 anos. Às vezes, eu acho que tem monstros no armário, e isso me dá muito medo. Vocês podem me ajudar? Larry: Uuuuuuh, eu lembro que uma vez eu pensei que tivesse monstros no meu armário. Bob: É? E o que aconteceu, Larry? Larry: Ah, acabou que não eram monstros coisa nenhuma. Eram só minhas pantufas de coelhinhas. E nem dão tanto medo, só são...peludas! Bob: Ah, entendi! Entende, Lúcia Medeiros, primeiro procure ver se não são às suas pantufas, e depois assista a essa história em que Júnior Aspargo sentiu um pouco de medo. (A tela então fica escura, antes que um texto em branco apareça, aparece "Big Idea Productions presents", antes que outro texto branco que lê "Tales from the Crisper" apareça depois disso) Locutor: Contos do Tostador. (A cena se abre para uma cena em preto e branco no laboratório de um cientista louco. O cientista e seu assistente são mostrados em silhueta) Assistente do Cientista: É impossível. Eu duvido que consiga fazer! Cientista: Bom, então chega pra trás e veja enquanto eu ligo o interruptor! Está vivo! Vivo! (risos loucos) Levanta! Assistente do Cientista: Olha só como é grande! Cientista: Fale! Frankenstaipo: (gemidos) Cientista: Venha até aqui! Não, por aqui! Assistente do Cientista: Eu vou me mandar! Cientista: Frankenstaipo, aonde você vai? Volta aqui! Não vá embora! (a porta abre) Cientista: Não! Mulher: (gritos) Cientista: Frankenstaipo, volte aqui! Fique longe desse povoado! Homem: (no fundo) Não, não, não! Vá embora, vá embora! Pare! Não, não, nããããããoooooo! Homem 2: (no fundo, em inglês) Oh no, I think he's coming towards me! Oh, no no no no no no no no no...OUCH!!! Mãe Aspargos: Júnior...tá na hora de dormir! Júnior: Só mais 4 minutinhos, mãe! Mãe Aspargos: Foi o que você disse 4 minutos atrás. Suba mediamente para o quarto que seu pai vai subir daqui a pouquinho para te cobrir. (Júnior vai para a escada) E eu acho que esse programa pode deixar você com muito medo. Júnior: Ele não dá muito medo não. E eu...eu gosto. É. Eu não tô com medo não. (Júnior olha o retrato da família e sorri. O retrato se transforma em monstros loucos com parafusos fora do pescoço. Júnior é fica assustado e subiu as escadas para o seu quarto. A câmera desaparece no quarto do Júnior. Júnior começa a falar com ruídos começando a surgir) Júnior: Eu não estou com medo. Eram só uns monstros...me cercando. Monstros...enormes rosnando! (Bob e Larry pulam. Bob aterrissa com segurança no chão, Larry pousa no caixa de brinquedos) Júnior: (gritos) Quem é você? Bob: Sou Bob. Eu sou um tomate, e estou aqui pra te ajudar. (Larry começa a lutar para sair do caixa de brinquedos com barulhos ruidosos com Júnior preocupado) Júnior: Tem alguém na minha caixa de brinquedos! É um monstro! É um lagarto enorme e horrível! É um...é... (Larry aparece com um boné de bebê na cabeça) Júnior: ...um bebê picles? Bob: Ãh, é só um pepino. Júnior: Ah. Larry: Cadê todo mundo? (Larry pula o rosto primeiro) Bob: Aqui, Larry. (limpa a garganta, e uma bola rola por ele) Não pudemos deixar de notar que você estava com um pouco de medo, então pensamos em vir aqui ajudar. Larry: É! "Não temais, porquanto vos trago novas de grande alegria que o será para todo o povo..." Bob: (limpa a garganta) História errada, Larry. Larry: Ah, desculpe. (Larry dá seu sorriso ao Bob) Júnior: Ah, eu não estava com medo não, pessoal. Era só um filme com um monstro enorme e horrível. Mas eu tenho 5 anos e já tiro isso de letra. Bob: Ah, então não estava com medo. Júnior: Não, eu não estava não. (Bob olha para Larry) Bob: Não estava com medo. (Larry olha para Bob) Larry: Não, nem um pouquinho. Júnior: Tá, talvez só um pouquinho. Bob: Oh, só um pouquinho de medo? Larry: É, só um pouquinho. Júnior: Mas não com muito medo. Bob: Ah, então tá. Larry: Tá bom. Júnior: Por quê? Como vocês iriam me ajudar? Claro, se eu estivesse com medo? Bob: Ah, nós iríamos cantar uma música para você, só isso. Mas já que não está com medo, acho...acho melhor irmos embora. (Júnior fica com um rosto chocado) Larry: É, até mais! Júnior: Esperem! Eu acho que uma musiquinha ia ser legal, já que estão por aqui mesmo. Bob: Mas se não estava com medo, então não faz sentido cantar, por isso já estamos indo. (Júnior fica com raiva) Júnior: (rosnando) Cantem a música! Bob: Tá bom. Lá vai! (A câmera gira em Júnior e a luz do quarto se apaga e um foco brilha em Bob e Júnior) Bob: Quando estava em minha cama Estava quase adormecendo Pois ao fechar os meus olhos O meu medo foi crescendo. (Júnior olham ao redor da sala) Larry: Serão os olhos no armário? (Três pares de globos oculares emergem no armário de Júnior) Larry: Ou o silêncio que lhe assusta? Bob: Tem um coisa muito grande Fazendo sombra na parede (Júnior volta a encontrar a sombra e a se assustar) Bob: Bate forte o coração E arrepia a sua pele (A câmera gira para a porta com três tipos de monstros para pular no peixe do pijama) Bob: Surgem mais de cem caratas Que pulam dentro da gaveta (Os monstros estão saltando na frente de Júnior) Bob: O que você vai fazer? Júnior: Eu vou chamar a polícia. Bob: Não. Você não precisa fazer nada. Júnior: O quê? Por quê? Bob: Porque... (cantando) Deus é maior que qualquer cara feia É maior que o Godzilla E que os monstros da TV Porque Deus é maior Que qualquer cara feia Ele cuida de você e de mim! (termina do canção) Entendeu? Júnior: Ah, bom...é...não, não entendi não. Bob: Júnior, olha, não precisa ter medo de nada, porque Deus é maior que tudo. Júnior: O quê? Ele é maior do que o King Kong? Porque King Kong é um gorila muito grande e dá muito medo! Bob: Perto de Deus, Júnior, King Kong ia parecer um insetinho de nada! Júnior: Verdade? Bob: Mmm-hmm. Júnior: Ah, Ele é maior do que o monstro do pântano? Porque ele é o maior monstro de todos! Larry: Comparado com Deus, o monstro do pântano parace um floquinho de milho! Júnior: Mas o monstro do pântano solta lama pelos ouvidos! E Deus? Ele consegue soltar lama pelos ouvidos? Bob: (limpa a garganta) Venha até aqui, Júnior. (Todos os três saltam para a janela) Bob: O que você está vendo lá em cima? Júnior: Minha cortina. Bob: Não, depois da janela. Lá no céu. Júnior: Eu estou vendo muitas estrelas! Larry: Deus criou todos as estrelas do nada! Ele fez (framboesa) e eles surgiram! Júnior: Fala sério! Bob: É isso mesmo! E Ele também criouo o sol e a lua e até o planeta Terra em que nós vivemos, Júnior. Júnior: Uau, o monstro do pântano não conseguira fazer isso! E mesmo que ele tentasse, ele deixaria tudo sujo de lama! Bob: Sabe o que mais Deus fez? Júnior: O quê? Larry: Ele fez todas as plantas, os animais, e as pessoas também! Categoria:Transcrições